A Dameron Story
by irishbrat4ever
Summary: one day Damien wasnt feeling well.Starring Damien,Cameron,Zack and Robert


**Disclaimer: I don't own the glee project or any of the people in this.**

**Note: This is my first fanfiction ever so I 'am sorry if it sucks and I'm a terrible speller**

**Warning: This is slash (boyxboy) so if you don't like it please don't read it please and thank you. Rate and Review**

It was pretty much a normal day on the glee project. It is dance ability week and we were just after singing hey soul sister. But for one contestant it wasn't.

Damien's POV

Hey Babe said Cameron as he walked into the bedroom. Hey I said holding my stomach it's been at me all week and I was starting to get a bit worried about it. Is your stomach still at you? Asked Cameron after kissing my cheek and sitting down beside me. A bit but it's nothing. Maybe you should go and tell Robert said Alex as he was getting ready to go to choreography with Zack. It's grand I said missing the concerned look that Cameron and Alex shared. You ready to go? I said holding out my hand to Cameron and trying to forget the pain in my stomach. Yeah they said so we started the walk down to the studio.

So guys this week we are doing U Can't Touch This, Damien are you ok? Asks Zack Yeah I'm fine. Ok well this is a very fast song he jabbers on I'm not paying much attention as my stomach feels like it's about to burst and I'm pretty sure I' am about to faint. So will Damien, Marissa and Matheus I look up at the sound of my name and the next thing I hear is someone shouting Damien as I fall to the ground.

Cameron's POV

I watch as Damien falls to the ground and I reach out to catch him and lower him to the ground. What's wrong with him I ask Zack desperately someone go and get Robert he said. Lindsay runs off to find him and is back in 2 minutes. What happened he asks? He just fainted said Zack after telling me to put Damien's head on my lap. He said he had a pain in his stomach this morning said Alex. Hannah ring the hospital said Robert after saying to Zack something about his appendix. As Hannah was ringing up Damien started moaning what happened? He asks I have never been happier to see does deep blue eyes. You fainted said Zack. 5 seconds later Damien started to moan in pain and started to curl up in a ball holding his stomach. Babe what's wrong? I ask him nearly screaming with my heart breaking in two looking at him.

Damien's POV

I just felt burning pain a voice said very far away What's wrong I recognize that voice its Cameron. My stomach I reply weakly. Damien can you open your eyes for me said Zack. I open them slowly and the first thing I see is Cameron's eyes staring down at me full of worry for...me. At that moment a fresh bolt of pain comes and I groan. Shhh its ok babe everything will be fine said Cameron I just look at him with tears in my eyes. Damien said Robert bringing my attention back to him the ambulance has come and they are about to take you to hospital I'll come with you ok? I nod starting to cry because of the pain. The ambulance men come in and start to put me on a stretcher and that's the last thing I remember.

Cameron's POV

Zack and Robert both said Damien would be okay Robert was going in the ambulance with Damien and Zack was going behind them in a car. Can I come with you? I ask Zack. It might be best if you stay here he said. Please I ask he looks at me fine then, he says the rest of you stay here he said to the rest of them with half the girls having tears in their eyes and on their cheeks. So off we went to the hospital.

Trust me when I say that that was the longest drive I had ever had. I was sooo worried about Damien even though Zack said a thousand times that he was gonna be okay I just needed to see for myself. When we got their Robert said that they had to take him to get his appendix out but he should be okay. That stopped me from worrying as much as I was. But then I thought what about this week? Will Damien get to stay? He is excused from this week but he is called back for next week and so are you said Robert. Really I said not believing that me and Damien were fine for this week. Yes but you are responsible for staying here with Damien until he's out which should be tomorrow according to the doctor and also looking after him when he is back at the house. He should be fine for next week said Robert smiling.

A few minutes later a doctor came out to speak to us he said that everything is fine and that we could go and see Damien now. When we went in Damien was still asleep with bandages wrapped around his middle. He looked so peaceful. I sat down beside him and took his hand. Robert and Zack had to go and do some paper work so it was just me and him. A few minutes later a nurse came in and said that he should wake up in 2 minutes I looked at her and smiled in thanks she then walked out. 2 minutes later he started to moan Cameron? He said I'm right here babe don't worry I said sitting on his bed and kissing his hand. He opened his eyes and I was covered in a sea of blue. I loved his eyes and right now looking into his I could see love and relief I'm not going any ware I said. I love you he said smiling up at me that was the first time he said it I broke into a huge smile and said I love you to as I lean down to kiss him


End file.
